The Day Pinkie Pie Blew Up The World
by SlendyIsBehindYou
Summary: Its just another beautiful day in Ponyville... until everyone's favorite pink bundle of ADHD tries out her new Party Cannon on some unconventional targets - ((Much thanks to the wonderful friend DraconoBlade for proofreading, editing, and generally making this story less crappy))


The Day Pinkie Pie Blew Up The World

One bright and sunny day, Pinkie Pie blew up the world.

She didn't mean to, of course. The pink pony had only been practicing her aim with the brand new Party Cannon that her friends had gotten her for her birthday. Pinkie was delighted with the gift. It was much more powerful than her older one, and could shoot three times the amount of confetti than the previous model could. Three times more! But not only could it be loaded with a greater number of various and colorful party favors, it could also fire those items farther, decorating parties from all the way across Ponyville - she was having Applejack help build a mount on top of Sugar Cube Corner for just that purpose.

Having tested it out on many different trees, houses, and cafes (much to the chagrin of Waste Management), Pinkie finally decided to find out if she could decorate clouds with the device. It had always been a bit of a dream for her, to fill clouds with confetti and glitter so that it would rain joy down on delighted partygoers. However, until now, Pinkie's ordinance had lacked the power needed to achieve that dream. But no longer - now the party pony was free to decorate clouds to her heart's content.

Pulling the cannon to the top of one of the hills overlooking Ponyville, Pinkie Pie carefully took aim and fired, the sound of the explosion reverberating across the town. Most of the residents were used to the pink bundle of hyperactivity's antics, and only gave a brief glance toward the hill to confirm that it was indeed her, and not some marauding band of Griffins, before pleasantly returning to their business and ignoring the continuing booms of sporadic cannon fire.

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

Pinkie Pie giggled in delight, bouncing on her hooves. The cannon was working better than she could have ever imagined! Already, she had been successful in making clouds rain down balloons, noisemakers, party hats, and other assorted party-related items. But that was merely child's play; it was time for the grand finale, the one thing that nopony had ever managed before! After much begging and pleading, she had been able to receive help from her friend Twilight in her endeavor. Happy to repay Pinkie for all the help the pink pony had provided in previous adventures (and secretly hoping to be the first pony to achieve the requested task), the librarian had spent weeks working on the special potion. She used fauna that Zecora would harvest from the Everfree Forest, and even went so far as to have Princess Luna smuggle over some specific ingredients from the Royal Laboratory. After much trial and error, Twilight had completed the concoction requested of Pinkie, and had recently delivered it to her the prior day.

Loading a vial of the multicolored liquid into the cannon, Pinkie beamed (more than she usually did). For the first time in her life - and the first time in the history of Equestria, as a matter of fact - she was going to fire a Rainbow. A real-life, super-duper, amazing Rainbow. She aimed the device to shoot over Ponyville, imagining all the amazed looks on the townspony's upraised faces as they saw the the beautiful cascade of colors, the praise she would receive from them later on...

She counted to three, and fired.

For all intents and purposes, the Rainbow-in-a-bottle worked perfectly. When the cannon fired, a beam of multicolored light arced across the sky.

Unfortunately, the beam was intercepted - unintentionally - by a flying object.

That object, or rather, pony, was Rainbow Dash.

Now, what nopony was aware of was that the magic used to make an artificial rainbow and the magic that dwelled in a Pegasus didn't mix well. Or at all, for that matter. When the ingredients of the colored light met Rainbow Dash's body, the result was, well, explosive.

Everything within a 20-mile radius was atomized in a massive and blinding flash of light, followed by a rainbow-colored shockwave that tore apart buildings, flattened all vegetation in its path, and created a roar that sounded as if the Earth itself was ripping apart. It traveled around the whole of Earth three times, rippling back on itself where the shockwave met its other side. When it finally dissipated, there was pure silence as the dust settled around the world.

As the ponies that survived slowly climbed out of the rubble, they wondered what had caused all the chaos and destruction. Theories of enormous volcanic eruptions, megaspell tests, and even double rainbooms circulated the population that was left on the ruined Earth, but nobody ever learned what truly happened that day. However, if you happen to find yourself on a barren hilltop above the huge glassed crater that had - once upon a time - been Ponyville, you can still see the shadow of a pony scorched into the rock, and if you listen very closely, you can hear echoes on the wind that sound remarkably like a Party Cannon... and a faint hint of laughter...

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Heeheehee...!_


End file.
